036 Sweaty Hair
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: One Sliding Their Hand Into The Other's Hair Slowly


The worst part of still not being able to go on missions with her sibling for Vanya, even though she was on the team this time, was not being able to help her siblings. Their father had accepted her onto the team but claimed she wasn't in control of her powers well enough to be around civilians, therefore she had to stay back at the mansion once more while the rest of her siblings saved the world.

She remembered the mission her siblings were on took almost six hours last time, but her siblings had been getting their missions completed faster since they came back to 2002, a newfound sense of teamwork practically visible among her siblings, so now she had no idea how long it would take her siblings to get back. Vanya spent some time helping Mom with chores around the house, working on controlling her powers with Pogo, but mostly she just worried about her siblings.

What if something happened to them on their mission? What if one of them got hurt? What if they got kidnapped? What if one of them died?

Thankfully her siblings, and father, returned from their mission before her spiral of what ifs… could get any worse. Never quite sure how her father will act when he returns from the missions, Vanya elected to hide out in her room to wait out the possible summoning of her father. Instead of hearing her father call for her to join him, and possibly her siblings, she could hear her siblings tiredly walking, or in Five's case jumping, back to their rooms for the remainder of the afternoon.

Carefully slipping out of her room, Vanya quickly walked to Diego's door across the hall. She knocked quickly on the door seven times, telling him that it was her. When they got back they made their obvious code based on the numbers Reginald had given them; it was only to tell the person inside who wanted in without having to talk. Vanya anxiously stood outside Diego's door, waiting for him to respond. The door quickly opened and a hand on her wrist pulled her into his room.

Once in Diego's room, Vanya could see his somewhat messy room,his unmade bed, some of his dirty clothes on the floor, but more importantly Diego. "Hi." Vanya breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and her eyes fluttering around his face and up to his sweat-ridden hair.

"Hi," Diego's hands slid over hers, "and what can I do for you?"

Vanya lightly pulled her hands from his, walking over to his bed before sitting on the edge. "I just wanted to see you." She purposefully avoided looking at him, instead looking around his room once again before her eyes finally landed back on him, who in turn was watching her with attempted, hidden amusement. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The movement in Diego's mattress in the space next to Vanya signified that he had moved onto his bed as well. "Is that the only reason you came to see me?" Diego whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to spread all over her. Shaking her head no in response, Diego's arms curled around her waist and pulling her into him.

It was at this point that Vanya learned how disgustingly sweaty Diego was after their mission. And when she tried to pull away from him, he just pulled her closer. "What? Is something wrong Van?" Diego teased, not bothering to hide his smirk, "You were all excited to see me just a second ago, what's wrong?" As Diego continued playfully pestering Vanya, he slowly leaned in towards her face while she was barely able to contain her building laughter.

Vanya slipped away from Diego and crawled up to the top of his bed, laughing as he flopped on his bed in the spot she used to be in as she lounged on his pillows. His head snapped over to her, still laughing, a faux glare fixed on his face; and in the blink of an eye Diego was straddling her, hands behind her head and neck and pulling her face in for an extremely sloppy, and a bit sweaty, series of kisses. On her lips was the most frequent part, but also visited each of her cheeks, along her jaw, her forehead, and even one on her nose.

As Diego continued peppering Vanya in kisses, Vanya moved her hands into his sweaty hair. She contently played with his hair and enjoyed the ferocious kisses until she heard someone in the hallway, seemingly heading towards them. The lack of clicking from heels or a cane indicated it wasn't Mom or Pogo, and their father rarely ever came to them; this is what led Vanya to conclude that one of their siblings was coming. As much as she didn't want to, the last thing she wanted right now was for one of their siblings to walk in on them and then hold it over them, moreso her, forever; so she pushed Diego back and quickly said, "Someone's coming."

Diego simply asked, "And?" then moved to start kissing her again.

Pushing him back again she hissed, "Diego, stop it." The footsteps were basically at Diego's door at this point.

Relenting, Diego scooted himself to the center of his bed and off of Vanya. Vanya quickly tried to fix anything perceivably wrong with her hair as four quick knocks sounded on Diego's door. "Diego, shower's open."

There was a beat of agonizing silence; Klaus wasn't leaving, probably waiting for a response from Diego. Vanya quietly hit Diego, trying to get him to respond. "What was that for?" Diego whispered.

"Answer him." Vanya hissed back.

"Fine." Diego whispered, "Okay, thanks Klaus."

"No problem." Klaus said back, he started to walk away before quickly coming back to the door, "Also, Allison would like to see you Vanya."

This time it was Diego's turn to prod Vanya to answer. "Thanks Klaus."

Klaus did leave after that, but not before calling to them quite loudly, "Now be safe you two. You know, use a condom. And keep it down would ya?" At that Diego threw a pillow at the door which scared Klaus off as Vanya's face bloomed a light shade of pink.

Vanya quickly pulled herself off of Diego's bed, brushing nonexistent dirt off herself then once again fixing her hair. "I should go see what Allison wants." Vanya said, pointedly avoiding looking at Diego.

"You probably should." Diego agreed, getting off his own bed, standing in front of Vanya, "But first." Diego pressed a quick kiss to her lips before literally pushing her towards the door, "Now go see what Allison wants and so I can go take a shower."

"Good."

"Get out."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
